One Morning
by robinh
Summary: One Morning. McKono fic. The entire team is there and a special guest as well.


**A/N**: I own nothing. Hawaii Five 0 and its Characters belong to CBS. Unfortunately what they do with them is beyond my control... A short (not really, actually) one shot. McKono fic.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

It takes him a few long seconds to realize the shrieking sound to his right is the fucking alarm clock. He scrambles to find the noisy piece of plastic and slams it furiously, almost breaking it to pieces when it flies from the nightstand to the floor. He buries his head under the pillow in a failed attempt to block the sunlight that already sticks pins and needles under his eyelids, and tries to breathe himself back to sleep.

He is able to find a comfortable position eventually, and for a second there he entertains the idea of staying like that for the rest of the day, he can feel his muscles start to relax and his body turn limp, when he suddenly hears a soft quiet moan from the other side of the bed. There's a split second there, when he thinks that he must be dreaming. That's it's nothing, that it's only his mind playing tricks, but then there's that soft delicate sound again, and a slow gentle movement of a warm body beside him, and the distinct feeling of a warm limb against his thigh.

He raises his head slowly, and turns to look at the other side of the bed. There's a woman lying there, on her stomach, with her slender and long, and _most definitely_ _bare_ back facing towards him. Her head rests on the pillow, her long, shiny, brown hair, looks very, very familiar. He knows who it is, even before he sees her face.

It takes him one and a half seconds to forget everything about sleeping and to jump out of bed like he was bitten. One more second to realize that he's standing there, in his bedroom, completely naked, and another half, to start a frantic search for his boxer shorts on the floor.

When he finds them, they're among the numerous discarded garments that are scattered all over the room, he's just in the middle of pulling them up, when the noise, the movements and probably his almost palpable panic, wakes Kono up, and makes her turn her head.

She turns around on the bed, slowly. Her head now facing his vacant side. When she opens her eyes, it takes her a few seconds to try to recognize where she is, but he can see that it's not so easy for her to realize what it means. She raises her head, and props herself up on her elbows, and just looks confusingly around her for a unnervingly long time. She looks around the room, the floor, the window, before her gaze goes straight to his half naked body, and just sticks there, silently... she looks confused. He only stands there, watching it like he's watching a horror movie, as she the gradually comes to realize exactly what's going on.

"Steve" she cries suddenly "what are you doing here?"

"Eeeemmm... I live here" he tries "it's my bedroom..."

"Shit" she sits up on the bed, realizes she's completely naked and grabs the sheet in an attempt to put it around her, quickly "then what am _I_ doing here?" she looks at him with alarm.

He looks from her, to himself, to the discarded clothes on the floor, to the messed up bed.

"I think it's quite self explanatory" he says nodding seriously.

"Did we...?" she indicates between the two of them.

"There's a condom wrapper on the floor" he informs her dryly.

"Really?" she looks mortified.

"Actually... there are three..."

()()()

"_Three_?" she looks at him embarrassed to her core "what the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know" he says scratching his head "but you have to admit, it looks quite impressive..."

"Right" she smiles a little despite of herself "you probably feel pretty proud of yourself at the moment, don't you?" she shakes her head at him.

"Pretty much" he admits. They both look at each other, at the messed up room around them, at their nakedness, and automatically start to laugh.

"_Steve_?" they hear Danny shout from downstairs "_are you home, babe_?"

They both freeze in their places for a second, before they start fumbling for their clothes hysterically.

"Doesn't he ever knock?" she hisses towards him, as she squeezes into her tank top, making him gasp involuntary when she stands there, naked, in front of him.

"No" he spits "I've tried, believe me. I couldn't get him to acquire this specific skill set."

"Steve? Kono's car is outside, is she here?" they hear him shout again "where are you guys?"

"For god's sakes" Steve mumbles "hurry up. He might come up here any second."

"I'm doing my best" she whispers angrily "Fuck Steve, it feels like we're cheating, and your wife just came home unexpectedly."

"It really does" he nods in agreement as he pulls on his shirt "so, please, let's do our best to avoid a divorce."

He turns to the window and opens it, and makes a step outside to the side of the roof "if he asks" he turns back towards her "you came in the morning and we went surfing, you were in the shower, I'll be coming towards him from outside."

"Surfing?" she looks at him dubiously "without my board?"

"Good point" he stops in his tracks for a second, his entire body is already out of the window "we'll work around it, just... lie. Imagine it's an undercover job or something..."

"Steve, it's pretty high" she looks at the roof "are you sure you wanna...?"

He only smiles at her "I was using concealed escape routes and avoidance maneuvers in this house most of my childhood. Trust me." He winks at her. Then he jumps. She goes to the sink in the bathroom, and soaks her hair in the cold water. Then she runs down the stairs.

()()()

There's a lot of "_what are you doing here?_" and a lot of "_what do you mean what am I doing here?_" and a lot of glaring and involuntary cringing and Danny moving his eyes between the two of them with suspicion. There are some questions about clothes and about response time and quite a bit of truth stretching on her and Steve's parts. The first opportunity she gets, she makes a hurried excuse about having to meet her mother, clicks open the car, jumps in and starts the engine. When she backs the car up and stops to switch gears she hears Danny say "Surfing? really? is this how the kids call it these days?" She puts the car in gear, and floors it.

()()()

She calls Malia for an emergency meeting the minute she's out of sight. When she looks at herself in the rearview mirror she sees a rude red mark of Steve's mouth on her neck.

()()()

"How can you not remember?" Malia cries in disappointment.

"I don't know" she tries to quiet her down when the entire coffee place is looking their way "we were both drunk... so..."

"You did it three times!" Malia whispers incredulously, but it still comes out pretty loud "believe me Kono, I'm a doctor, I know there's no way he managed to do it three times if he was _that_ drunk."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she hisses furiously "obviously, that what happened. He couldn't remember any of it."

"And besides, Steve? Drunk?" Malia looks at her with suspicion "_Mr. Boundaries are us_, who actually meets more than eighty percent of the criteria for full blown OCD? you seriously expect me to believe he lost his famous control in that manner?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything" she grumbles "but that's how it happened. The moment he saw me he looked simply mortified, it was so humiliating."

"Humiliating?" Malia laughs "by the sound of it all, the guy invested quite a lot of time and might I add quite a lot of energy on... your... _satisfaction_?!... it's not humiliating, it's practically _humbling_."

"You're missing the point" Kono stands up and pushes away from the table with anger and frustration "I came for you to help me with the damage control, and you're focusing on the details."

She runs out of the coffee shop, and straight to her car. But before she has time to get in, Malia is already there beside her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Let's go walk on the beach." she whispers to her "you always think better there."

"I don't want to think" she mumbles miserably "I want it all to go away."

()()()

"It's a bad idea. Actually I think it's the worst idea you have ever had. The fact that you already had ideas like, I don't know, stealing a million dollars and getting yourself jailed, climbing down a mountain to examine a dead body, breaking your arm in teh process and having to be pulled out by a chopper, taking some vacation time in North fucking Korea, getting caught by Wo Fat and requiring a full scale rescue team to save your ass... that's actually ought to tell you how bad of an idea it actually is."

"It's not the same, Danny" he tries to explain.

"Well, it's the same in the way that by the end of it, somebody's definitely going to get hurt."

"Look Danny, it wasn't something I planned, we were both drunk, it got... escalated. It's... I mean, she couldn't even remember what happened."

"You got drunk?" Danny looks at him with suspicion.

"Yes. Drunk" he insists "it can happen, you know."

"Not after two pale ales with 5% alcohol it can't..."

()()()

Next morning, she's the first one in HQ. Well, at least she tries to be. When she steps in there in the ungodly hour of six thirty, she sees that Steve is already in his office. He's sitting at his desk, cleaning his gun. Even though he's completely absorbed in his task, he notices her the second she comes through the doors. The minute he sees her, she can see how his face wear this new, soft expression, and he stands up immediately. She's a weak, pathetic and childish girl because the minute she sees him move, she makes a hurried escape into her own office, shuts the door behind her, and sits at her own desk, with her face buried in her hands. She tries to pull herself together, and to pretend like she's working or something. From the corner of her eye she can see how he stands there, in his office, rooted to his place, with his hand still holding the door knob.

Half an hour later when Danny comes in, he sends her a pointed look she swears he usually saves just for Rachel. He says nothing though, and goes straight to Steve's office. He looks pretty pissed, and when Steve sees him coming, she can practically feel his lack of enthusiasm. She can practically imagine how Danny's lecture is going to be, poor Steve. There's a short moment in time when she thinks maybe she should step in there, and try to save her boss from his obviously annoyed partner. After all, it was sort of a _joint effort_ that got him into this mess. When Chin comes in, a few seconds later, and walks straight into her office, definitely uninvited, one look on his face suggests that she has enough problems herself.

()()()

"It's a really bad idea, cuz" he starts, sounding all kind and level headed as if he doesn't even stand there, talking about her, no longer private, sex life. She knew it. She knew Malia will tell him. Since they got married, they share fucking everything. Next time she pours her heart to the girl, she's gonna have her sign a fucking release form, in advance.

"it's not an idea" she clarifies "it wasn't even a thought. It just... happened..."

"Yes, I've heard about your 'being drunk' theory. He grumbles "I really don't think so..."

"Look, Chin" she looks at him seriously "it was a spur of the moment thing, a miscalculation, a mistake..."

"Precisely" he nods with encouragement "so please, promise me it won't happen again."

"It won't" she says sheepishly "I promise, and I'll make sure it wouldn't be weird or anything. I mean... it's not like he can actually remember any of it, so... I guess it's going to be fine."

"I don't know about remembering" Chin muses "but I really hope you can get over this, because I really don't want him to get hurt."

Maybe it's because it's morning, maybe it's the last sleepless night, maybe it's the constant craving she feels since she found herself immersed in Steve's scent on his bed, yesterday. Maybe it's all of it together, or just a momentary hearing deficit, because, _excuse her_, but did she just hear Chin saying _that_?!

"Excuse me?" she cries incredulously "are you fucking kidding me?"

He only raises his eyes towards her, and look at her like she's stupid or something.

()()()

"So, did you think about what I said?"

"Yes" Steve looks at him with apparent unease "it was actually easier to concentrate after you left, and there were less screaming."

"You're a funny guy" Danny notifies him "I was trying to make you listen. The way you were still looking at her like a predator. I had to fight hard for your attention..."

"Danny... it wasn't like that. It was just an innocent, capricious thing. We weren't thinking. Obviously it wasn't the most desirable mode of action, but..."

"_No buts_!" Danny cries "no buts. You started really well, by admitting your mistake, but babe, believe me, there are really _no buts_ in this case."

"Danny, listen" he starts to negotiate calmly without you know... strangling the guy.

"Steve, it can never happen again, and you know it."

"Really?" he looks at him seriously "why?"

"Why?" Danny looks at him in shock "are you out of your mind?" He only sends him a steady gaze, his expression closed but slightly curious, and it makes Danny think he's actually being serious "because I won't let you do it to Kono. That's why."

()()()

"Look, cuz" Chin starts "Steve... he's not like the other guys you normally date. He's older. He is way too serious. He went through a lot in his life, and he spent most of his time on his own without letting anyone in. He has his sister which he hardly talk to, since he moved to Hawaii we are his only friends... when he finally lets someone in, it's a struggle. I mean, look how long it took him to break up with Catherine who didn't even mean anything to him."

"Chin" she gasps "if you think I will ever..."

"Kono, I know he looks tough, but believe me, you're only looking for fun and a casual thing, and Steve is not cut out for this."

"Why do you think I'm only looking for fun?" she looks at him, can't prevent the blush that appears on her face and neck.

"You said it yourself" he looks at her with astonishment "you said it was a spur of the moment thing." She looks at him in silence. He really looks concerned. She can recognize his worried look, it's the same one he used to preserve for her when she made things difficult during high school, and ran to him for help. Now he dedicates it to his old partner's son, instead. "Look, cuz all I'm saying is that you two are in two different places. The best thing is to let it go."

"Yeah..." she says quietly "I can see what you're saying. By the way, this all sounds really emotionally developed, did Malia help you with this, or did you think about it all on your own?"

"Well, actually Malia... she thinks I'm overreacting. When she heard what I was planning to tell you, she threatened not to speak to me ever again..."

()()()

"Because she's young, because she's your subordinate, because she's Chin's cousin and you would ruin her and us altogether."

"Ruin her?" he cries indignantly "why would I ruin her?!"

"She has her entire career ahead of her, if people will start talking about her sleeping with her boss, she would never recover from it. You're her commanding officer, it's inappropriate, if you were considering something like that in the SEALs, it would have meant a court martial."

"Danny..."

"And besides, what about Chin? why would you want to put him in this position?" he glares at him accusingly.

"No, Chin is..." he tries.

"Look, I know you feel flattered by the fact that she actually slept with you. But she's young, easy to impress, it's not that..."

"Well" he sighs "not as easy to impress as you might think. I mean, she can't even fucking remember it."

"Even better" Danny cries in relief "just put it out of your mind then, and forget about it."

()()()

"Fine."

"Fine?" he looks at her questioningly.

"I'll let it go. Don't worry, I'll stay away from him. I promise."

()()()

"Fine."

"Fine?" he looks at him carefully.

"I'll forget about it. Don't worry. I'll stay away from her. I promise."

()()()

It's an uneventful day after that. They work on their ongoing case in an organized and efficient manner. There're few awkward moments when they have their usual team debriefing and nobody's actually looking at anybody else in the eyes, but when Steve and Danny go to the lab and the cousins are off to interview the hotel manager who, they suspect, took the money, they all feel like it's getting a little bit better.

When they're back though, she looks at the parking lot carefully, a bit alarmed to see the Camaro just pulling in near the building. She tries to ignore Chin's laugh when she hurries to climb the stairs to HQ, before they even park the damn car. She doesn't care. Chin can laugh all he wants. She'd rather climb five flights of stairs for the rest of her life, than to be stuck in a small elevator with Steve.

Gradually it's _really_ getting better. They manage to work and to talk and even to laugh about a few things, during lunch. It seems to be working, for him too, until he asks her to show him something on the smart table, and when she does, she can feel him laying his hand on the small of her back. She almost jumps with the electrifying contact. From the other side of the table, she sees Danny and Chin almost jump too. He takes a step back, coughs a little and apologizes so sincerely, it makes her blush like a school girl, especially when she sees how the other guys looking at her pleadingly, waiting for her to claim that it's fine.

"It's way too hot in this stupid place" she hears him mumbling under his breath, after a few minutes. He's right. It's really hot, and suffocating, and way too crowded... she feels like she might faint.

()()()

"So you'd finally done it!"

He looks up to see his sister standing at his office door, smiling and shaking her head at him.

"Mar" he cries "what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up from the airport at nine." He steps towards her with a smile on his face and hugs her in his arms. She hugs him back, laughing quietly at his relieved appearance when he sees her. It's strange. Something is unusual here. He acts all weird.

"What did you do to them?" she asks, indicating to his three teammates who sit in their respective offices in the silent HQ.

"What do you mean?" he asks with confusion "I didn't do anything to them. They're working."

She looks around her at his meticulously organized office, at the big pile of paperwork he has on his desk, at his innocent, yet somewhat stressed expression, when he looks at her from across the room. There's definitely something he tries to hide from her. She finds it ridiculous of him to think that he's actually going to get away with this.

"What happened to everybody?" she asks with suspicion "what's with the vibe?"

"Vibe?" he looks at her questioningly "what vibe?"

"The vibe, the vibe. The way they all look serious and uptight and almost paranoid. It's like they all have the '_Steve McGarrett Syndrome _'. I always suspected you might be contagious. What the hell did you do to them? "

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he glares at her stubbornly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Sure you don't" she drawls, looking at him head to toe. Then they both just stand there in front of each other, like they're trying to stare each other to death.

"Fine" she says at last when he looks like he won't give up "I can always ask Danny" he doesn't even flinch to that, just keeps staring at her blankly. "Ok..." she tries a different tactic "I guess you think Danny isn't going to tell me... then... I'll ask Chin. He never lies. He's kind, and he likes me because he was dad's friend. He'll tell me exactly what's going on." He doesn't even budge with this suggestion either, only looks at her quietly from across the room. "Right..." she reassesses the situation "so you think Chin can be trusted, too... Fine, I'll ask Kono, then. Girls' talk, you know, that should do it..." she looks at his face like a hawk when he still keeps his calm, his pale blue eyes look straight into her similar ones. She keeps watching him carefully, he looks at her almost unfazed. _Almost_... when she makes a small gesture towards his still opened office door, there's a small nervous tic at the side of his jaw.

"I knew it!" she cries with thrilled satisfaction "you finally did it! It's about fucking time!"

"Look, Mary... it's not what you're thinking..." he starts hurriedly, but there's hardly any conviction in it, especially when his sister starts to laugh uncontrollably in front of him.

"Of course it is" she smiles happily towards her brother "and not a moment too soon, if you ask me. So..." she sits on the chair in front of him "how was it? any good?"

"Mary!" he cries mortified, but she only looks at him casually with a smile "I'm not going to talk to you about it" he says, as he sits in his chair on the other side of the desk "forget about it."

"_Forget about it?_" she looks at him like he's stupid "why the hell should I forget about it? She's my soon to be sister in law, I should be involved from the very beginning."

"_Sister in law?!_" he looks like he was hit by a truck "no, no... no. It's not gonna happen. It was a mistake, a onetime thing that got out of hand, we're going to forget about it, it's not..."

"Forget about it? a mistake? a onetime thing? what the fuck, Steve? you're perfect together, it's a match made in heaven. well... probably in hell, if I'm being completely honest here..."

"No, no." he shakes his head determinedly "it's not the right thing. She'll get hurt, she deserves better. I can't do it..."

"Of course she deserves better. You'll be the crappiest boyfriend ever" Mary Ann agrees much too quickly to his liking "and she's way hotter than you, so she's obviously the one to make the sacrifice here."

"That's really kind of you, sis" he grumbles "I'm so glad you're_ on my side_ in this, it's really nice of you."

"I'm only telling you the truth and you know it" she dismisses him annoyingly "and it doesn't even matter because the girl is completely in love with you. You stupid blind man. She always was, from the very beginning, I was wondering when she's going to make her move."

"Look, Mary. I'm serious. I can't do it to her. I'm her boss, it might damage her career when everybody starts talking about her sleeping with me..."

"Kono doesn't care about what people say." Mary says angrily "she never did, never will. Whoever worked with the girl knows exactly how good she is. Frankly, Chin always said there are things she can even teach you. If anything, being with her might help _your _ career when people see she actually appreciates you enough to let you into her bed."

"My career?!" he looks insulted "I'm... Mary, I don't need to validate my... "

"I know" she raises her hand and stops him midsentence "I'm only saying it so you'll stop talking like a chauvinistic creep."

"Look, it's inappropriate, if we were in the SEALs right now, it would probably mean a court martial."

"Welcome to civilization then" she congratulates him "I'm sure there's a form or something you can sign to make all the bureaucrats happy. Where the hell did you get this stupid ideas anyway? it's not like you to think so much about implications and consequences and shit.

"Well, Danny said..."

"Danny is jealous!" she declares "you should never listen to him. Never. Go on then, what else?"

"She's Chin's cousin..." he says quietly, his voice seems to lose part of its initial conviction.

"Chin is your friend. He likes you for some obscured reason. He was dad's partner, he'll be _proud_ to have you molesting his cousin, I'm sure."

"You're sure?" he smiles despite of himself.

"Well... probably not. But, I think he will appreciate the opportunity to have you close to him every day, in case he'll need to shoot you."

"Mary" he shakes his head with a smile "even so..."

"What?" she looks at him with a genuine concern "what are you afraid of?"

"Honestly?" he looks at her solemnly "I don't think she'd go for it."

()()()

He tries to stop her. He really does. The little brat could always get away from him, since when they were little. She stands up unexpectedly, throws the big pile of paperwork all over his head and on the floor, and makes a run for the door, closing it behind her. It takes him a second to recover, and to start the chase. By then, she's already in Kono's office, making faces towards him behind the glass wall.

"Hi Mary Ann" Kono smiles casually "how are you? is he trying to kill you again? should I pull out my gun?"

"Nah!" Mary Ann turns around to face her, a little breathless form her narrow escape "It's cool. He can't kill me, I'm his only family. Besides, I've just rearranged his entire filing system, he'll be obsessing about it for hours. We have time..."

She sits on the chair opposite from Kono. Her arms crossed, and she's smiling broadly.

"What...?" Kono smiles sheepishly "anything on your minds?"

"Why don't you want to be with my brother?" Mary Ann looks at her pointedly when she blurts it out.

"To be with...Mary..." she tries to play it cool and fails miserably.

"I mean, look at him. He's totally hot" she turns her head towards the big room where her brother stands, sending her murderous look.

"It has nothing to do with..."

"Look, Kono. I know you already had sex with him. I mean, was it really _that_ bad?"

"What?" she looks at her genuinely surprised "of course it wasn't bad. It was... he was great" she mumbles "very... intense and meticulously ... emmm... attentive... if you know what I mean..."

"I'm very relieved to hear that" Mary Ann notifies her seriously "as a woman and his sister, I'd actually take it personally if he was anything less than... let's say... generous."

"You have nothing to worry about" Kono blushes completely "as _his sister_, I think you can be very, _inappropriately_, proud."

"Great. So, it's all settled." She says as she stands up from the chair with a smile "I hope you'll have lots of cute Hawaiian babies that will drive him crazy."

"No, no." Kono says quickly "we're not actually... no, it was a onetime thing, it's actually not going to happen again..."

"What the hell is the matter with you two? Are you completely insane?" she sighs, putting her hands on her hips "Ok, I've already heard this crap from him, now you, give me your version."

"I don't want to hurt him" she blurts out "he's older than me, and he's all serious and intense, and it takes him a while until he opens up to people. And if we'll have a _thing_ or whatever, and it won't work, and with us working together, I'm worried he'll take it too hard..."

"Wow!" Mary Ann looks at her "where did you come up with this?"

"Well... Chin actually mentioned... "

"Right." Mary spits "I expect this from him, you know, after all he is a stupid man, who was raised by the military. But for god's sakes, Kono, what's your excuse?!" She opens the door, and shouts towards the big room "Steven, get in here. Now."

()()()

He enters the room a little apprehensively. When he gets in, Kono stands up immediately, all flushed and anxious. He looks at her, his mouth dry and his palms sweaty. He tries to remember what was the problem between them in the first place.

"Ok" Mary Ann says on her way to the door "I'll let you two... sort things out, now."

"_OK_" they say together, as they stand there watching each other with growing excitement.

"Right..." she drawls when she looks back at them from the door "just... keep it PG in here, would you? or I'll have to, you know, send Chin and Danny..."

()()()

"Hi" he says quietly when Mary Ann closes the door behind her.

"Hi" she says, blushing behind her sweet dimples.

"Danny said, I would be crazy to do it, that I'll ruin your life and your career."

"You know I love Danny" Kono says seriously "maybe not as violently as you do, but still... I really love the guy, so this is why I feel I can be completely fair when I tell you he's talking bullshit."

"I know, I know..." he nods enthusiastically "Mary Ann thinks he's jealous."

"That's a nice theory" she smiles kindly "I wonder what's Chin's problem, then. He said I will hurt you, and he seemed very concerned about your emotional well being. Maybe they're _both_ in love with you."

"I hardly think so" he laughs.

"Why not?" she looks at him curiously "I am..."

It's the first time he looks like he has no answer to a tactically challenging situation. Like he'd lost his ability to formulate an acceptable mode of action to solve a well presented problem. He looks at her with wide eyes, mouth open like he's searching for words, his hand rubs the back of his head, awkwardly.

"You are?"

"Pretty much" she nods with a smile.

"And last night... it's... OK?"

"I guess it was another proof for me that I've actually picked the right guy..." she whispers shyly.

"Thank god!" he cries, shaking his head in relief "so you _do remember_. I thought you didn't..."

"Oh, I remember alright" she laughs openly "I don't think I'll ever forget. It's OK if you don't though... so don't worry if..."

"No" he cries quickly "I do. I mean. Of course I do, it was..., Kono..." he smiles "it was perfect."

"So... we're..."

"Yes" he laughs "I think we're going to go for it."

He steps towards her, his hand goes to her waist, his head leans to kiss her on the cheek gently "I'm pretty... you know... with you, too." he whispers.

"Yes" she smiles, as her hands go around his neck "I know you do."


End file.
